Sakura
by Reaper.death
Summary: It was the usual chores at the Spirit bathhouse, but then Sakura noticed her friend rejecting an innocent ghost. Urahara joins in and they try to convince the girl to help exorcise the spirit. But she won't listen. They use force, but...was it too much when the young musician reveals a secret? To ILUVNCIS123. Slight UraharaXOC


**This is for ILUVNCIS123, enjoy your one shot, my friend!**

**Sakura belongs to ILUVNCIS123.**

**Salvador belongs to Tailsdoll123.**

**Sonya belongs to me.**

**I do not own Bleach, but if I did, I totally would have… …I honestly don't know what I would do with the rights to the series. Ohmahgod, I wonder why?**

XX (No One's POV) XX

It was a normal day in Karakura Town. The birds where singing, the bees were humming, and a girl who looked around sixteen stood in front of a large traditional bathhouse wearing a large-ish white top with pink stripes across the midriff, short baggie green shorts, and yellow Doc Martins swept the front of the place of business.

She had long brownish blonde hair that was tied in pigtails and bangs framed her face. She swept under the blazing hot sun, wiping her forehead from time to time. You see, she worked at this 'normal' bathhouse all the time, and even though none of them really liked her and gave her difficult tasks, she enjoyed the never ending labor.

It hasn't crushed her spirits now, and it never will.

The girl sighed in content as she saw the ground spotless of trash, leaves, and dust before stretching. She thought she deserved a well-needed break until—

"Please…do me one favor so that I may move on to the next world. Please! I beg of you!"

The girl looked up and her eyes widened in pure happiness. Down the street coming her way walked a fifteen year old girl who stood at five foot two inches, with shiny sleek, yet slightly curly, black hair tied up in a high ponytail, brown eyes behind a pair of glasses, and a slim form wearing a pink t-shirt that had a bunny saying "I'm a devil, yet you love me" and brown shorts and a pair of black sneakers. On the girl's back was a violin case strapped on. A frown curved on her pretty face, and she was ignoring a desperate ghost pleading her from behind.

"Please, please! I need you to complete one task so that I may move on to the afterlife to meet up with my wife! I beg you!"

The blackette continued to ignore the crying old ghost, finding that the ground was more interesting. She tried humming a tune, but it was drowned out with crying. Instead, she kept murmuring, "I can't see you, nor can I hear you…" It sounded like a song, but who knows.

The bathhouse worker frowned before setting her broom down and began to walk up to the now approaching musician. The musician and ghost noticed and looked up at her. The musician frowned, if possible, even more and muttered, "Sakura…"

Sakura nodded gleefully. "Hey, Sonya, long time no see! Looks like you got yourself a friend!" Sonya 'hmph'ed and shook her head.

"I have no idea what you mean." Sonya then proceeded to try and walk around Sakura, but was blocked. Sakura sighed and shook her head. "Sonya, that is no way to act around a friendly ghost in need of your help. Can't you acknowledge these lost spirits just a little?"

Sonya formed an 'x' with her arms and shook her head for 'no'. "Ghosts aren't real, Sakura. And I really need to get to rehearsals—"

Sakura ignored the girl's excuse and looked at the still weeping ghost and gave him a smile. "Hey there, mister, you look like you need help. Is there something this girl," Sonya then proceeded to jab Sakura in the stomach but the bathhouse employee's smile never faded, "can do for you? It seems you really need her help."

Sonya sent a burning glare. Yes, she was a model student in her high school, for she was a student studying abroad from America in Japan, and made it a point to be very nice and polite. But she had a disdain for ghosts, and she hated people who tried to convince her that they were real.

She might be a hypocrite for being able to see them, but that was another story to tell another day.

The ghost cried never ending tears that quickly shot out of his eyes, hitting Sonya square in the stomach, and sent her tumbling to the ground. "Yes, yes! You see, I had died just recently after my wife's death, and she wanted me to play a song with meaning in front of her grave before my time came, but I failed to do so since I cannot play a single note on any instrument! So I was mourning on the telephone pole until I saw that girl walking by. I couldn't help but notice her violin and sought after her help! But she won't listen to a word I say…"

By now, Sonya was struggling to get up onto her feet, sending death glares to both Sakura and the old man ghost. Yet neither of them were unfazed. Sakura, whose smile usually never faded, turned into a mournful one.

"You poor old guy! Not fulfilling a wish for your dear old wife must be the reason why you refuse to pass on—,"

"I ran away from the Soul Reapers the minute they tried to find me."

"—and I'm sure Sonya would be honored to help you—,"

"No I don't! He's not even real!"

"—I, Sakura, will do my best to get you to complete this task and help you move on to the other side!"

Sonya tried to speak her mind, but the ghost wept, more happily than sadly. She gulped when she saw those tears fall down like a waterfall.

"Thank you, thank you! I am so blessed for your help!"

This was going to be a long day.

XXX

Urahara smiled to himself as he sat in his little inexpensive candy shop, fanning himself cool with his traditional fan. He then paused when he felt a sensation vibrating through his body, resonating with his soul. He peered at Tessai from underneath his hat; said man was pausing through his usual organizing boxes of merchandise.

There was only one violinist in this entire town (or perhaps the whole world) who can resonate her soul powerfully into her instrument like that.

"Sakura must be forcing Sonya to play once again," Urahara concluded as he began to get up from his comfortable seat. Tessai made a sound of agreement before going back to his usual duties. A blur shot out from the back of the shop and tackled Urahara from behind.

A boy around ten years old with messy black hair and bright green eyes squeezed Urahara from behind, a look of annoyance on his face. "Urahara! You ain't leaving me! You haven't even played cards against me!"

"We'll play another day. Go bother Ururu or Jinta."

"No! I want you to play cards with me!"

"I'm busy."

"No you aren't! You're just going to bother that American and that yucky bathhouse Ex-Shinigami!" The boy protested.

Urahara fought the want of sighing; instead he simply pushed the boy away. "Salvador, I just want to see if Sonya is changing her mind of not wanting to use her powers for the right thing."

"Forget that. Fight me, LIKE A BAUSS!"

Urahara shook his head. "No."

Salvador simply frowned and stuck to Urahara like a koala. Urahara simply ignored the kid and walked outside, immediately hearing a melody. It was light, beautiful, and yet sad.

It wasn't any classical music out there. It was probably a song Sonya had wrote herself by memory.

He saw them standing outside of the shop, Sonya's fingers dancing on the fingerboard of the violin, and Sakura was there-with a ghost next to her-standing behind the teenager. He smiled goofily at this before deciding to walk over.

"Hey, what's shakin' you three?" Urahara asked as Salvador scowled at them. He then blinked before releasing Urahara from the hug and trotted over to Sonya, who was still playing, and grabbed the hem of her shirt before tugging it.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey—"

Sonya stopped playing and looked down at the boy. "Yes?"

"How you doin'?" He did this in a Brooklyn accent.

"Terrible. And you?"

"Urahara won't play with me!" He then stomped his feet, showing his tantrum. "Do me a favor and get him to play cards, or I'll eat your babies!"

"Aw, he mad, bro…" Sonya said, ruffling Salvador's hair. He merely scowled and slapped her hand away.

"No! Don't do that!"

Sonya smiled before freezing up when someone tapped her shoulder. "Sonya, we have to exorcise this innocent soul quickly." Sakura then cracked her knuckles, causing both Sonya and Salvador to cling together in fear.

"S-See? I told you girls were scary!"

"D-Damn!"

Sakura then smiled when Salvador let go of Sonya—eagerly—and she returned to the position of attention. The melody started again, but this time Urahara spoke while she did so.

"So, Sonya, why are you playing for a ghost?"

Sonya ignored him as she glided the bow all over the strings. Urahara continued, "I was certain you told me that you didn't believe in ghosts. What changed your mind?"

Her brows furrowed in anger as her bowing got slightly harsher, ruining the beauty of the sound. Salvador, having a hobby of teasing, cut in.

"Or is it because you knew you were wrong all along?"

The playing stopped and Sonya kept a strong grip on the wooden bow, glaring daggers at them. "I didn't change my mind, nor am I wrong! Screw you, Salvador! You too, Urahara!" She then looked at Sakura, glaring once more. "I never wanted to play this and now because of you, I missed rehearsals and probably lost the position I wanted by now. This is all your fault!"

Salvador scoffed. "You're just angry that you were proven wrong, hag. What's so bad about believing in ghosts—"

"You weren't the one whose neck was cut for believing in ghosts!"

Everyone stopped as Sonya panted; obviously out of breathe for that angry outburst. She gasped, flushed, before turning away and running off. No one ran after her, because they knew they pried in too much. They asked too much from her and now they heard a dark secret Sonya desperately tried to hid.

Sakura, whose never-ending smile faded into a sad one, held a hand up to her chest and sighed. "I overdid it this time…" She then glanced at the ghost, who was crestfallen. "Sorry, but I don't think Sonya will continue to play."

The ghost shook his head. "No, no. It was my entire fault. I asked for her help, and you forced her," Sakura gloomed at this, "but I'm sure that her song was enough." And with that, he was gone in a second.

Salvador put his hands behind his head. "I blame this on Sakura and Urahara." They both gaped at the little boy and he simply smirked. "Heh… I'm just a little kid who doesn't know any better. Even a girl can't resist my innocence." He then walked off towards the direction where the violinist had run off to.

Sakura sighed and slumped her shoulders. "It's true…no matter how mature and nasty he acts, no one can blame a ten year old." She then formed a fist, an anger sign growing on her head. "But I will!"

Urahara sighed and gave a big goofy grin. "Right-o!"

Sakura began running off down the street before she suddenly skidded to a stop. She turned and smiled at Urahara.

"You know… I do wonder why Sonya won't acknowledge ghosts anymore…" Sakura then looked up at the bright blue sky. "Do you think she'll tell us one day?"

"There's no reason she won't."

She blinked, surprised, before smiling happily. "Yeah!" And she ran off. Urahara simply tilted his hat, hiding his eyes from the public. A soft smile was seen under his hat before he turned around and headed back to his shop.

"Well, if she trusts us enough to tell us… Or she'll get dragged in pretty deep into our affairs that she'll have no choice but to join us and tell everything…"

Back with Sakura, she had reached the place where Sonya was, and she was playing her violin once more. Salvador was next to her, clutching her shirt, watching her intensely. Even though he wasn't fond of girls, no one could say that the girl wasn't interesting.

It was a happy song, with many feelings jumbled up together, creating a wonderful serenade. Much different from her last song. It was perfect…

At the end of the song, the girl turned around to Sakura and sighed. "I…I'm sorry, Sakura…"

It was only seconds after that the poor girl was engulfed into a hug-Salvador in the middle, sadly.

"IT'S OKAY, MY FRIEND!"

"ARRGH, LET GO!"

"AAAUGH, GIRL COOTIES! LEMME OUT OF HERE!"

In the distance, the old man smiled warmly before fading away completely, being able to move on to the afterlife with his wife.

Even though Sakura had ignored her other chores, forcefully made Sonya skip her rehearsal (Where she indeed lost the seat she had wanted), and hurt her dear friend's feelings, they had made up and their bond was stronger than ever.

"THIS DOESN'T MEAN I BELIEVE IN GHOSTS!"

"Whatever you say, Sonya~!"

"Cooties…! Hug…! Out of breathe!"

~~ The end ~~

**A/N: I hope that was satisfying. I was constantly distracted by my family and friends, and I really wanted to get it done so that I could do other stories. But I think this is good enough. I hope you enjoyed it!**

**If you noticed, there was a bonding moment between Sakura and Urahara. I hope you didn't mind, ILUVNCIS123.**

**Review~!**


End file.
